dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Habitat/Basic
Basic habitats *All habitats need a 4x4 spaces on your island, except for Pure and Legend which requires a 6x6 space. *When you reach enough level to build a big habitat, small habitats are no longer available. An update in mobie version makes them no longer available as well. *In an update, habitats get more expensive as you build them, price will eventually changes to gems. Using Basic Habitats to Level-Up Habitats can be used to earn XP at a faster and cheaper rate than that of a Farm. If you aren't really into collecting dragons, or just want to level up quick to be able to use items that unlock at higher levels, you can use your disposable income to level up this way. This is best accomplished when you have large amounts of recurring disposable income. Instructions: Per your level, look for the habitat with the lowest (smallest) number in the "Gold Cost per XP" Column and the highest number in the "XP Per Minute" column. For instance, at level 26 the Light Habitat only costs 0.225 gold per XP gained (That's about 4 XP per gold), at a rate of 8333.33 XP per minute, over the course of 4 hours. The light Habitat of course would cost you 450K gold, so if that isn't feasible, look for the next best match. The Sea Habitat can be pretty enticing, but you have to gauge whether you are willing to sit there 10 seconds at a time for long periods of time to make it worthwhile. At the time of this writing (11 Sep 2015), PC (Facebook) users who are of the level to unlock Big Habitats, are not able to go back and use Basic Habitats. Refer to the Big Habitats tab instead. Mobile users are still able to build Basic Habitats. Note 1: This process may involve building, then immediately selling/storing the habitats (I'd recommend storing them), as you may run out of space. This process is solely geared toward earning the most XP possible at the lowest cost possible, and is not considering how much each habitat can hold from Dragons. Note 2 : Depending on your level and gold income, it may be more beneficial to look at the chart for Big Habitats, as the Big Nature and Big Sea offer decent XP Per Minute for a lower initial cost. Note 3: It may seem like a War Habitat would get you more, but consider this; if you were to build one War Habitat, it would cost you 1.1M Gold, and would only provide 2.75M XP at the end of 4-hours. However, if you were to build two Light Habitats simultaneously, it would only cost you 900K Gold, and would earn you 4M XP at the end of the same 4-hours. So you are paying 200K Gold less, and earning 1.25M XP more. Gallery Terra_Habitat.png|Small Terra Habitat Flame_Habitat.png|Small Flame Habitat Sea_Habitat.png|Small Sea Habitat Nature Habitat.png|Small NatureHabitat Electric_Habitat.png|Small Electric Habitat Ice_Habitat.png|Small Ice Habitat Metal Habitat.png Dark Habitat.png|Small Dark Habitat Pure Habitat.png Legend_Habitat.png|Legend Habitat Legendary.png|Old Legend Habitat Light Habitat.png War_Habitat.png|link=http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:War_Dragons Beauty_Habitat_2.png Magic_Habitat_2.png Chaos_Habitat_2.png Happy_Dragon_2.png Dream_Habitat_2.png Soul_Habitat_2.png Category:Buildings